To the Past and the Future
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Piper and leo are send to the very first day of Earth while Cole and Phoebe Are in the very last day of Earth and Will Paige able to save them with the power of one?


Note: I do not own charmed I only own any characters that are NOT from the show *********************************************************** To the Very first day of earth to The Last day of Earth forever Summary: Piper and her Lover, Leo are send by magic to the very first day that God created earth While Phoebe and Cole are send to the very Last Day of Earth forever While Millions years in the future, and the past Paige has to find the Demon behind this but she doesn't have anyone with her Will she have to do it only using the Power of One? Rated PG13 Some violence and Course Language ***********************************************************  
  
"BRINNG" The clock went off in Paige Halliwell room "Arg," she moaned and hitted the alarm clock she got up and did her usual things before going downstairs to her Brothers and Sisters  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine" Phoebe said eating a waffle  
  
"Hey Phoebe" Paige replied and sat down next to her older sister and her other older sister come in with a plate of waffles "Nice to see you come Paige, do you have work" Piper asked  
  
'No I don't not for a few days"  
  
'Well that is good then I think we can spent some quaintly time together, Since Leo and Cole aren't busy and Phoebe and I don't have to go to work"  
  
Leo and Cole both entered the dinning room "Hey sweetie" Cole said going over to Phoebe and giving her a kiss as Leo said "Hey Beautiful" Leo said to his wife giving her a kiss  
  
Near the Dinning room stood a warlock opening a passage to the future and the past then he used a spell on the husbands  
  
"Follow me Phoebe and Piper Leo and I got a surprise for you, paige soon we will get yours too okay"  
  
"Okay' Paige said as Piper and Phoebe followed their husbands she started eating her fourth waffle when the house become very quiet no giggling or laughter not even any signs of squealing "Piper, what is the surprise" Paige said still no answer "Okay this is not funny Phoebe what going on," "Cole you better of not done anything" Still nothing "Leo what going on" Paige said getting scared by the moment. Their was nothing "Aright stop scaring me" *********************************************************** Piper and Leo  
  
Piper woke up with Leo staring into the trees "Leo she said You okay"  
  
"Yeah I am" But I can't hear the elders"  
  
"Oh do you know we are" she stared at a bird she never seen before that had long blue feathers and a purple-green tail with two yellow wings "Piper I am getting a feeling that we are the only being son this planet and we have been sent back in time right to the very first day of Earth" 'That bird name is Macbeth an extinct Animal that no one knew about. "Who are you people"  
  
The bird swanked and then flew down "You can talk" Piper asked in dismay backing up to Leo "1. Yes I am a Macbeth and we lived until the third 3 century of when Humans Lived back between the dark ages, 2. This is a day after God created this Planet 3. You will see lots of usual animals you have never seen and never will again 4. Macbeths are the only Animals that can talk Until the year 3000 where There is a machine that helps humans understand animals, and we can tell what happens in the future of 2001 or 8000 which is when the world ends and I have a feeling you are a witch and a warlock has put a spell on your lovers to serparte you two and the other two away from Paige'  
  
Leo then suddenly remembered "that why I didn't know what I was talking about" So is Cole and Phoebe here" Piper asked clinging on her husband "No their lives are more in danger then yours, because they are in the time when the world ends the year 8000" The bird said "Oh" was all Piper could say  
  
"So what or how we are meant to get back" "When that sister vanquished that Warlock who send you here "great she alone without the power of three she not good at writing spells and she doesn't know how to make a Potion damit. "Have faith in her" The bird said mysteriously.  
  
"Phoebe wake up please" Cole begged to his Wife that layed down on the ground He was shaking and scared, Looking at flying cars and this big huge ball in the sky that looked like it was going to hit anytime soon  
  
Phoebe came around to it "Cole" she said sitting up and hugging him  
  
Phoebe looked at the flying cars and at the ball in the sky we must be in the future Phoebe said to Cole "yeah" "Hey just for fun lets see what in place of the manor now" Cole said "okay" she said then she stood up and Cole shimmered her away  
  
"Look" Phoebe said pointing to a book "the BOS is still here" Phoebe said Cole and Phoebe stared at it unaware of five figures that just entered the room  
  
one of the figures ran at Phoebe sweeped her up and kissed her "it been so long Phoebe" The man said "Cole what we just got in the future and your mind thinks that"  
  
"Wait Cole put her down their another guy who looks like you and he angry by the looks of it" said a beautiful woman with blonde hair The future Cole put The past Phoebe down and looked at his twin who are you" as Cole said" Who are you and why are you holding my wife like that" the other threes people step in the light Both Cole and Phoebe stared at him then both ran over him "Leo?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Phoebe?" F. Leo said A black haired woman walked over to a window and stared out 'Fine if you are a warlock then kill us that ball gonna hit earth at Midnight tonight anyway so We already dead all of earth is Phoebe stared at her " NO! someone sends us in the future and we may die" Phoebe said with tears already swelling up in her eyes "We will die" A red-haired Woman said "not with even the power of three" She said Cole walked over to two pictured frames one looked like Phoebe ancestor Meilanda Warren that was brown-yellow hard to see, the other one was sort of brown but in mint condition it had Phoebe leaning on a table with Cole over her shoulders and Leo and Piper sitting on the other side of the table and Paige and a man Cole hasn't seen yet "Must be Paige Future husband" Cole muttered "Yeah it gonna hit" the blonde chick said. We are from the past Phoebe said "and I think a warlock send us here" "oh' The Blondie said  
  
"I think this has happened to us before right Cole" Future Leo said  
  
then another man appeared in a blink instantly Phoebe ran and did a house- round kick and Cole threw an energy ball at the ball who blinked out then in again 'Hey what do you think you are doing" the man growled "So what Cole just because Paige didn't trust you but trusted me and married me " he said "What you are Paige's fiance" Cole and Phoebe replied The man looked at F. Leo and F. Cole "Who are they" He said  
  
"From the past all three of the sisters chimed Cole looked at them then his wife "when did you meet Paige" They asked "After a warlock sended you two into the future and Leo and Piper to the past, she needed help and I fell in love with her she was so beautiful, so Like P. Cole and F. Cole I said bye to my Warlock side joined her and saved Cole and you 1 minute from getting hit by this ball and save Leo and Piper."  
  
The man said "So my past self should be meeting her anytime soon and saving you and Cole" he replied phoebe nodded and Cole said "okay" The black- haired woman said "I am Peace, and from piper I am a very good cook so I am willing to cook for you" she said "Thanks" They both replied  
  
"How rude for us not to introduce each other" The blondie said "I am Michelle and this is my youngest sister Willow " She said pointing to the red-head "And I am F. Leo and this is F. Cole if you didn't know and this is Rex Paige's Husband"  
  
"Hi nice to meet you sorry about before" "That okay" they all said "What about Glen" Phoebe said "He was the other person who saved paige somehow with the bond of Me and Glen we formed the power of three" "He saved Paige life from another warlock who killed him , I killed the warlock for Paige, and glen become a whitelighter and thanked me and sometimes comes to see Paige" Rex Replied  
  
"Well thanks goodness for that" Phoebe said  
  
"Come and sit at the dinner table we have to talk until that 1 minute before 12 strikes" Peace replied then they all went down downstairs and sat down at the table while Peace started to cook."  
  
a/n Hey what did you think of that please review Did you like how each ended which the last two giving information The Paige Leo and Piper had 1 Paige on this and Cole and Phoebe had 3 and a half (if you know what I am talking about) Liked how Glen going to become a whitelighter and all and how Rex came into her life well you have to keep reading to know more about it 


End file.
